Exchange Program
by WaitingGermanluver1
Summary: High School AU, Levy and Lucy have been chosen to participate in and exchange program with Sabertooth academy. Will they survive the trip and how did each catch the affection of TWO dragon slayers.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I hope you like this because this is an experiment.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day at Fairy Tail high and all was well. Cana, Macoa, and Wakaba were drinking on the roof, Natsu and Grey were fighting, Lucy, Levy, Erza, Wendy, and Mira were gossiping. Yea pretty normal day until the entire school was called into the gym for an assembly "I wonder what's going on?" Wendy said as she walked to the gym. "I don't know either but whatever it is I've got a bad feeling" Lucy said "Calm down Lu-chan I bet it's nothing" Levy commented laughing at her friend. When the girls entered the gym Lucy was instantly snatched up by Natsu, Erza and Wendy naturally followed. Mira walked of to her sibilings leaving Levy alone. That is until she felt a large hand on her head, she turned to find just the person she was longing for "Gajeel!" said person looked down on her "hey shrimp why are you just standing there starin into space?" he asked. Gajeel had transferred schools with Juvia after the fight between the two schools and truthfully Levy had gain feelings for the strong iron loving delinquent. She smiled at him "Nothing, by the way do you know why we are having an assembly?" Gajeel sneered "Beats the hell outta me" he said.<p>

"Students quiet down" Ms. Charla said from the stage "Due to complaints from the Fiore school board, our school and Sabertooth Academy will behaving an exchange program" many of the students boo'ed at the mention of their rivaling school Sabertooth Academy. "Settle down everyone, as I was saying two of our students will have to spend 2 months at Sabertooth while two of their students will be here" this started whispering to acquire about who will go, again Ms. Charla coughed to get their attention. "We have chosen the two students out of a raffle ad these two are...Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden" The two girls jaws dropped then looked to each other and they knew, they were going to die.

"WHAT THE HELL WHY DOES LUCE HAVE TO GO!" Natsu yelled

Lucy turned to the pink haired boy "Natsu it's ok" she said he turned to her "No it isn't Luce, they'll eat you alive in there!" he grabbed her shoulders "you're not going" Lucy stairedupat Natsu with a pink blush spread across her face "Natsu..." she mumbled. While Lucy was getting smothered by Natsu,Levy was having a mental break down. Levy wasn't the strongest girl ever, she knew that so why was she picked to go to? She physicaly stiffined when a protective arm was put around her waist, she looked up to see Gajeel staring at her. "Don't worry shrimp I'm not letting you to that hell hole" Levy blinked a moment surprised by Gajeel's sudden changeof character, but then she smiled. "Thank you Gajeel"

* * *

><p>please review and tell me what you think so far<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

After so many request I have offically updated, so please keep reviewing and tell me what you think

* * *

><p>The students rushed out of the gymnasium in groups, giving Levy and Lucy looks of pity. The two would leave for the boarding school tomorrow and they were not to pleased about it. "Lu-chan do you think we'll be OK?" Levy asked her friend. She gave her a reassuring smile "Yea Levy, we'll be fine" Levy gave her a meek smile. "thanks Lu-chan" the two reached for each others hands and walked out the school together, the two planned to spend the night and head to the train station together in the morning. The two had already stopped by Levy's place before going to Lucy's to pack their stuff. The two were sitting in Lucy's living room eating popcorn watching a movie, it was about a pop star in disguise falling in love with a normal girl who didn't even like him. Lucy sighed dreamily at the end of the movie, "I wish that I could mean such an amazing guy, strong and handsome and secretly romantic, what guy would you want Levy-chan?" she asked, Levy pondered at the question. "I would like someone who is smart and strong, but secretly sensitive" Levy started "Preferably he'd be tall and have long hair" Lucy smirked at her "So you mean a guy like Gajeel?" Levy blushed bright red at the comment, "m-maybe, OK is it wrong to like Gajeel?" she asked. "No not at all but when you write Gajeel Redfox and Levy Redfox on your arm it's kind of love" Lucy said pointing to the red ink on Levy's left arm. Said girl quickly covered up her arm "L-Lu-chan~ Let's just go to bed" the flustered girl exclaimed covering her head in the covers, Lucy laughed at her friend sleeping form getting into bed herself. She closed her eyes drifting into a deep sleep.<p>

**~The Next Morning at the Train Station~**

Lucy and Levy hugged and said goodbye to all their friends dealing with some tears and cobra tight hugs (Get the joke?) some even latching on to their legs (Natsu, Jet, Droy) Levy laughed nervously as she finally removed her two friends from her legs. She stepped towards her last visitor, he stood over 6 feet tall and had multiple piercings across his body, Gajeel Redfox. "Hey shrimp" Levy looked up at him "y-yea?" he shoved a small box into her hand, Levy looked down at the box then back to Gajeel. "What is it?" she asked curiously, he turned his head the other direction "don't open it until you get on the train" he mumbled. Levy stared at him blankly for a while, then she gave him a warm smile "Thank you, Gajeel" Gajeel blushed lightly at the gesture. The trained whistled signaling final boarding, Levy gave Gajeel a quick peck on the cheek (luckily no one saw this) and rushed to catch up with Lucy who was already boarding. The two gave one last wave and boarded the train. Lucy winced suddenly when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, she looked up to see a girl about 2 inches taller than her bump into her. She had long wavy light blue hair and gray eyes that seemed lifeless, she had a duffel bag on her back "sorry" she mumbled like she had half her body in the grave. A petit girl stumbled behind her falling every two steps, her glasses where falling off her face and her brown hair was in to messy while braids on either sides on her face. Basically a nerd "I-I'm sorry about Mitsu-chan, please excuse us" with that the two walked off into the sea of people. Lucy shrugged and entered the train, Sabertooth academy. Lucy wondered what it would be like.

* * *

><p>Reviews please?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy and Levy looked out the window as the train took them far away from everything they had known. Levy stared at the box in her hand, Lucy blinked at her "Levy-chan were did you get that?" she asked motioning to the box. Levy blushed, "G-Gajeel gave it to me" Lucy squealed, "Open it, open it" she ushered. Levy then untied the poorly done ribbon and opened the pale blue box. Levy gasped when she saw what was in it, it was a metal book necklace but what really stood out was the cover of the book was a sapphire. Levy slowly picked up the piece of jewelry her mind unable to comprehend the gift, Lucy gasped when she saw the necklace. "Levy it's...it's beautiful, you said Gajeel got this for you?" Levy only nodded. "Wow Levy-chan, he must really like you" this struck a cord with Levy and she looked up at her friend with the biggest smile this side of Earth "Yea I think you're right Lu-chan" Levy put the necklace on and fawned over it. It looked so expensive, Gajeel must have worked hard to get this for her. Lucy sighed at her giddy friend, she wished someone would do that for her. Levy looked at her friend still toying with the necklace, "Lu-chan what's wrong?" she asked. Lucy just stared at her, "I was just wishing someone would do that for me" Levy gave her friend a sad smile. "What about Natsu" "He's still into that Lisana girl, he see's me as a best friend" Levy grabbed her friends hand. "I'm sorry Lu-chan but I'm sure you'll find that perfect someone soon, I just feel it" Lucy gave her a strained smile "Thanks Levy-chan, well the train ride is long so I'll take a nap" she said stretching her arms. "OK Lu-chan, sweet dreams" Levy said pulling out one of her novels. "Yea sweet dreams" Lucy mumbled.

* * *

><p>Lucy was awoken by a sweet gentle voice "m-mother?" she mumbled. "wake up Lucy" the voice said, Lucy opened her eyes expecting her mother but was met by Levy's distressed face."Oh Levy-chan, how long was I asleep?" Levy twisted a loose strand of hair, "5 hours, we are already here" Levy motioned to the window. Instead of the rolling planes, they were met with a large city. Lucy's face made an "O" as she and levy packed their stuff and exited the train. The looked around for any signs of the Sabers bur couldn't find them. "They probably want us to walk to the school our self's" Lucy said already annoyed. "But which way is it?" Levy asked, Lucy pondered the question not noticing the masked figure behind them. He put his hands on either of their shoulders and whispered in their ears "Come quietly if you don't want to get hurt" Levy and Lucy stiffened but quickly recovered. "LUCY KICK!""PURSE ATTACK!" the two yelled knocking the molester out cold. The two turned to him and saw spiky blonde hair and a scar across his face. "Oh, you found Sting" a calm voice said behind them, they turned once more to find a tall man around the same age as them. He had long black hair and red eyes, he resembled a calmer version of Gajeel. "Sorry about him" he mumbled motioning to the one they presumed as Sting who was starting to wake up. "Damn what do you got in that purse, you almost broke my noes" he grumbled the taller man chuckled at him. "Hey have you seen any Fairies was all I was going to ask" Sting said getting up. Levy and Lucy turned to each other then back to the boys. "That's us" Lucy said laughing nervously, Levy fidgeted under the boys intense stare, "NO WAY!" Sting yelled. The taller one hit him up side the head, "Don't be rude" he said. "whatever Rouge, just whatever" sting said folding his arms.<p>

Levy giggled at their bickering, they reminded her of Grey and Natsu a bit. Sting turned to her with an annoyed face "What's so funny pixie?" Levy blinked at him and smirked. "Nothing Bumble bee, just thinking you're an idiot" Sting gave her a shocked face while Lucy and Rouge snickered at the clever nick name. "Who do you think you are that you can make fun of the great Sting?" he asked angrily hopping he would back down, but Levy wasn't having it "Levy McGarden, got a problem with it?" she said sassy like which was very out of character for her but this Sting guy really got under her skin. Sting gridded his teeth at the small girl, she had a smart mouth "Oh I get it now, your flirting with me" Sting said proudly causing everyone to sweat drop. "I am not! I already have someone!" Levy yelled, "Oh really, what's his name?" "Gajeel Redfox!" Levy spat back at the boy. This name made both boys freeze Sting looked down at the girl "You're Gajeel's girl? Then you are not allowed to leave" Sting turned to Lucy "same with you Blondie, you smell like Natsu" Both girls froze "WHHAAAATTTT!" the yelled in sync.

* * *

><p>Review Please<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, enjoy

* * *

><p>Levy yelped as she was slung onto the mans shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Sting grinned at her reaction, "it's cool seeing things from this high up huh pixie?" he asked. Levy made her best intimidating growl and bit his shoulder. Sting flinched dropping Levy onto the ground, she closed her eyes in expectation but instead felt a sudden warmth. She looked up and found herself in the arms of a very charming stranger. He had long blonde hair and dark green eyes, he looked down at Levy with a small smile. "Are you alright miss?" Levy only nodded blushing furiously, the man turned to Sting "what did you think you were doing Sting?" said person growled. "Stay out of this Rufus, it only has to do with the mighty Sting and the little pixie" he pointed at Levy accusingly. She glared at him "shut up bumble bee, you're just upset that this <em>pixie<em> kicked your butt" she said, the man known as Rufus looked between the two. "Oh really now, the others will ind this very interesting" Sting growled at him "oh shut up" but Rufus ignored the comment and turned his attention back to Levy. "Are you alright now miss?"Levy smiled and gave him a nod "I'm fine now thank you very much, it's nice to know that not all the Sabers act like they were raised in a jungle" she added. Lucy laughed at her friends comment, "Levy that's not very nice" Levy just shrugged. "Well I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Sting can be very obnoxious at times" Rufus said putting Levy down, she giggled at him. "It's fine, you and the other person have been just fine. I'm Levy McGarden by the way, it's nice to meet you both" she bowed to Rufus and Rouge. Rufus lifted her chin up so she was looking at him, "no problem miss Levy, it was rude of me not to introduce myself first. I am Rufus Lore and the pleasure is all mine" Levy blushed brightly. He was so gentlemanly **(( No Elfman joke intended)) **so charming, so...princely.

"Ew, no disgusting displays in front of the mighty Sting" Levy's eye twitched. She then started arguing with the ignorant Sting. Lucy just shook her head at her friend, she had never seen her get so worked up. She then turned to Rouge "Is Sting always like this?" the dark man chuckled, "yea, is your Levy friend always like that?" he asked. "NO it's really rare to see her like this, but I think it's good for her to get like this every once and a while" Lucy chuckled at her friend. "Well I'm glad Sting could be of help" Rouge said looking down at the girl, she seemed very nice to him. Kind, sweet, lovely, and didn't seem like a blonde bimbo. She suddenly looked up at him astonished "you know" she started "I wrote a story about a person like you, I called him the shadow man" Rouge blinked at her. He reminded her of someone she called the shadow man? "Don't worry he wasn't the villain, he was just misunderstood. I really enjoyed writing about him, he was very...sweet" Lucy looked at her feet lovingly. Rouge stared at her confused "At you find me similar to this 'Shadow Man'?" Lucy nodded. "Yes you seem very misunderstood, um not meaning that you're suspicious or anything just saying that you're uh" Lucy rambled starting to get nervous. Rouge did something unexpected next, he laughed. Like really laughed, he was clutching his side and everything! Now all eyes were on the black haired man, he wiped a single tear from his eyes and turned to Lucy smile still on his face. "Don't worry about it, I'm not offended or anything" Lucy let out a sigh of relief "I'm glad" she returned the smile.

"Wait was it just me or did Rouge just...laugh?" Sting asked picking fake dirt out of his ears. "Yes I think he did" Rufus added wide eyed. Lucy and Levy looked around towards the 3 Sabers confused, "Is that such a big deal?" Lucy asked. Sting grabbed the blondes shoulders "you have no idea the seriousness pf the situation" he exclaimed. He was met with a smack behind the head. "Stop it Sting" Rouge said returning back to his usual stoic self. He picked up Lucy's bag "we should be getting back to Sabertooth now or people will get suspicious" Rufus just nodded mimicking the dark mans movements with Levy's bags. The four started walking over to the academy leaving sting to catch up.

* * *

><p>Review please<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update, it was a snow week. It took me a while to get out of winter wonderland mode. But that aside here is chapter 5 of Exchange program ENJOY!****! **

* * *

><p>Lucy and Levy stared in wonderment at the school around them, they heard it was prestigious but this is beyond their imagination. There were game room and training halls, high tech computers. But the thing that caught the girls attention the most was the AMAZING library. It seemed to have every book ever made in Earthland history. Then they were showed to the gym, cafeteria, pool, and garden. The last stop on their tour was the head master's office. The three Sabers had been asked to stay outside and wait for the girls to finish talking to the head master and truthfully they were very nervous. The two knocked on the door terrified, "come in" a stoic voice said. Lucy opened the door to office cautiously expecting some sort of monster to come out. She was close though, at the other end of the room was a women in her late twenties with long black hair and a scowl on her face. She had on a long dark blue dress and a fur shall covering her shoulders, she motioned for the two fairies to come forward. The two did so very nervously obviously not trusting the wodman, "Welcome to Sabertooth Academy, miss Lucy Heartfilia and miss Levy McGarden. I am the head master of this academy Minerva, but you shall call me head master while you are here <em>understood?<em>" she said calmly spitting out the last word. "Yes ma'am!" Levy and Lucy said in sync, this Minerva had reminded the two of a certain red head. Said person chuckled at the girls reactions and shooed them away, all that was left when she looked up again was two trails of smoke.

**~ With the Boys~**

Sting tapped his foot impatiently against the tile floor, he was never one for waiting. It didn't help his boredom either when a group of prissy girls came towards him. Sadly he knew those girls well enough to know he was going to get a head ache, one girl came towards him, he remembered her being the leader. Brittany, Briana, Brigitte something like that he thought. She batted her obviously fake eyelashes at him flipping her died blonde hair "Hey Stingy-bear~" she cooed. Sting mentally vomited at the repulsive nick name, "Hi" he said flatly. She wrapped her body around his arm pressing her boobs against him, "I missed you Stingy-bear~ Where were you this morning?" she asked. But before Sting could answer he heard giggling behind him, he whipped his head around to fin Levy staring at him with a smug look on her face while Lucy was trying to contain her laughter. Sting blushed lightly but tried to act cool, "What's so funny pixie?" he said. **(More like hollered) **Levy smirked statistically, "Oh nothing Stingy-bear~" Sting mentally cursed her. But before he could give a come back the blonde girl stepped in front of him towards Levy, "Who the hell do you think you are talking to my Stingy-bear like that?" she said accusingly. Levy stared at her blankly for a moment then recovered to an innocent smile, "Sorry, sorry I was just teasing him" she started but was cut off by the girl. "NO! You bitch who the hell do you think you are, coming here and talking to My Stingy-bear that way?! I Kate shall set you straight!" she yelled before running towards Levy. She easily dodged but fell to the ground when she felt something metal come in contact with her head, curtsey of one of her lackeys and a fire extinguisher.

"Levy-chan!"

Lucy yelled running over to her friend, Rouge was right behind her trying his best to comfort the blonde girl. Another lackey with red hair growled at Lucy and lunged towards her with a chair she found above her head. Lucy shut her eyes waiting for the pain but it never came, she opened her eyes to see Rouge standing above her holding the chair. "I hate people like you" he said throwing the chair against the wall causing the girl to fall to her knees with tears in her eyes. He then turned to Lucy rage slowly leaving his red eyes, but a groan caught Lucy's attention again as Levy stood up slowly legs wobbling. "Levy!" Lucy said reaching for her but stopped mid way when she saw the look in her eyes. Determination. Levy walked over to Kate who glared at her but flinched when she got a good look at her. Her head band was broken making her blue hair cover most of her face her brown eyes burned with rage and she was bleeding from the head. "Gajeel once said to me he would make me big, so wanna see how much I've grown?"she asked sadistically not waiting for an answer. She quickly connected her fist with the girls face, probably breaking her nose, Kate screamed in agony. This only made Levy laugh more and continuously kicked her in the stomach until the blonde was coughing up blood. When Levy finally stopped her demeanor changed entirely, she smiled warmly to no one in particular "That was for you, Gajeel" she whispered before falling to the ground unconscious. Luckily Sting was there to catch her but he still seemed to be dazed about the previous events, Lucy was next to the two in two seconds flat. "Levy-chan!" she said holding her friends hand, "Gajeel would be proud" she whispered to the unconscious fairy. Rouge approached her and put his good arm around her shoulder, Lucy looked up to him "Rouge, are you OK, how is your arm?" she asked frantically noticing that his lower arm was starting to turn purple. "I'm fine I'm more worried about you Lucy" he said a light blush stained his cheeks causing Lucy to smile and lean her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Rouge, for everything, you are really kind" she whispered low enough for only him to hear, Lucy could feel him stiffen then relax and place his head on top of hers. "My pleasure" he whispered back, he wasn't sure what it was about this blonde fairy but whatever it was it made him open up to her, made him want to let her in. It was an odd unknown feeling to him but he liked it non the less.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think?I also promise there will be more Rolu, but they cannot have a perfect relationship. So who do you want to step in Yukino or the red head, review and PM to let me know.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update, life has been a crazy**

* * *

><p>Levy woke up to white walls all around her, she groggily rubbed her eyes. She tried to sit up but quickly sat back down when she felt a throbbing pain in her head. She reached up to touch it but gasped when she felt bandages, she then remembered what happened. She smiled warmly as she remembered how she broke her noes, "That was for you Gajeel" she said to herself.<p>

"What was for me Shrimp?"

Levy swiftly turned her head to the door to see none other than Gajeel Redfox standing there arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Levy blushed, "G-Gajeel, what are you doing here?" she asked. Said person walked over to her and took a seat by the head of her bed, "Bunny girl called me and told me what happened, so I came to check on you" he said. He glared at her slightly, but soon turned it into a huge grin, "She also told me how you broke that girls noes, I wish I'd seen it" Levy blinked then smiled. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without you" Gajeel blushed, "what are you talking about Shrimp? I didn't do anything" Levy giggled at his reaction. "Yes you did, you gave me power, the only reason I was able to do that was because of you. So thank you, Gajeel, for everything" Levy smiled warmly at him, a light blush painting her cheeks. Gajeel's cheeks turned beet red as he pulled the small girl into a tight hug, Levy's eyes widened for a moment but she soon relaxed and returned the hug. "I'm so sorry Levy, I couldn't protect you" Levy could feel Gajeel tremble, "It's not your fault Gajeel, you did nothing wrong" she reassured. He slowly let go of Levy and looked her in the eye, "Levy..." he mumbled, "Yes Gajeel?" she said softly. Gajeel slowly leaned and cautiously kissed Levy square on the lips **((Sorry I'm to southern not to use that phrase))** Levy's eyes slowly fluttered shut as she kissed him back.

When the two parted Levy was the first to recover by wrapping her arms around the iron loving man. Gajeel smiled and pressed his forehead against hers, "Gajeel, don't leave just yet, please" Levy asked. "I'm not going anywhere Shrimp" he replied pulling her into another hug, Levy sighed in contentment.

Lucy sat on the chair in the head masters office, nervously figiting with her fingers. Minerva stared at the girl from behind her desk head resting on her hands, pondering over the situation. Minerva sighed for the umpteenth time,

"Well Ms. Heartfilia, I'm sorry about those girls behavior. I will personally deal with it, but for the time being I do not feel it's safe to be in the girls dorms so I arranged for you to stay with Rouge and Ms. McGarden with Sting" she said.

Lucy could feel her eyes almost fly out of their sockets, "U-Um no disrespect but, do you think that's a good idea?" she asked. Minerva nodded "I know where you're coming from, but let me assure you if they do ANYTHING I will personally deal with them" Lucy nodded at the offer. "I suppose that could be alright..." Minerva nodded and shooed the blonde away.

"So what did she say Lucy?"

said person looked over to see Rouge leaning on the wall. Lucy leaned next to him, "She said that I'll have to say with you and Levy stay with Sting for the time being" Rouge practically fell when he heard her. "W-What?! S-Stay with me?" Lucy just nodded, "I'm to tired to care at this point so, can you just show me to your room?" she asked. Rouge just nodded nervously and started leading the Fairy to his room. When they reached the room Lucy started to feel a little nervous. Spending the night on another boys house, she was so worry

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think?And I will totally take ideas<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating for so long. I have no real excuse besides I'm lazy.

* * *

><p>Lucy fidgeted as the black haired man opened the door, "W-Welcome" he muttered shyly. Lucy stepping into his dorm and the first thing she noticed was that it was more like an apartment then a dorm. In front was the common room decorated with white and black furniture, except for one ball of pink laying on the couch. Rouge approached the ball and poked it causing it to stir then slowly arise revealing a green cat in a pink cat outfit. The cat jumped instantly in Rouge's arms, "Rouge I missed you" it called. Said person returned the hug smiling warmly, "I missed you too Frosch, but for now we have company" he said. The cat turned to look at Lucy then turned back to Rouge, "Is she your girlfriend? Because Frosch thinks she's very pretty" he whispered. The Sabertooth student blushed furiously at the question and shook his head frantic like, "N-N-No Frosch it's not like that at all!" he stuttered out.<p>

"It's not like what?" Lucy asked gaining the boys attention again. "N-Nothing!" Rouge started quickly, "Lucy, this is Frosch, Frosch this is Lucy, she'll be staying with us for a while" Lucy started down at the little cat. "Awwww, aren't you the cutest thing ever" she cooed, scooping the cat up from Rouge's arms. Frosch giggled and purred as Lucy snuggled and pet him, "mm, Frosch likes Lucy very much" Lucy almost squealed at the furry creature in her arms. "Oh goodness, can something so cute even exist?!" Rouge chuckled at the scene unfolding in front of him. "Well I'm glad you two get along" Lucy started at him, "Get along, we're already like family" "Frosch thinks so too" the little cat agreed. Rouge smiled at them, "So Lucy, how about I show you your room?" he asked. The blonde Fairy nodded still holding the costume wearing cat to her chest. Rouge motioned for her to follow him down a narrow hall way and turned at the second door on the right, "This is your room, on the left is the bathroom and on the right is my room" he said. Lucy nodded taking in the new environment around her, her new room had light blue walls and a Queen size bed in the middle. A brown dresser was next to the closet and a brown desk on the other side of the room. It was a very nice room Lucy had to admit, "wow Rouge, this is really nice" she said.

"I'm glad you like it" Rouge looked down at the blonde fairy and smiled softly. She was really something else entirely, her blonde hair seemed to glow and her hazel eyes were like the richest chocolate. And her body looked like it had been carved by Gods. She wasn't only beautiful, but she was incredibly smart as well. She seemed to understand peoples emotions very well, a real lady. Rouge smiled to himself, and as if she felt his gaze Lucy looked up at him. "Is something wrong?" she asked turning her head to the side innocently. Rouge shook his head a little nervous about being caught gawking,"N-Nothing!" Lucy only nodded at his strange behavior. "Well it's late, I'm going to hit the hay" she started as she stepped into the guest room.

"Can Frosch sleep with Lucy tonight?" the little cat pipped in. Lucy smiled down at him "Of course" she said happily. She then looked up at Rouge who was staring at her nervously, which caused her to giggle. She stood on the tip of her toes and kissed the black haired man on the cheek. Rouge blushed furiously at her actions and froze while Lucy turned to close the door, "Goodnight. Shadow man" she said through a crack in the door."Y-Yea, good night Lucy" Rouge mumbled back, still dazed from the light kiss. Lucy giggled from behind the door and walked over and flopped on the bed in the center of the room. "Lucy?" the green cat called, "yes" "Frosch wants to know if you and Rouge a couple?" Lucy blushed at the question. "N-No, but I wouldn't mind that" she said without thinking, but Lucy quickly shut her mouth when she realized what she said. What was she thinking? She had just met the man, and even though he was sweet, and kind, and cute, STOP IT LUCY! She told herself, Lucy quickly shut her eyes and silently fell asleep with her confused thoughts still swirling in her head

* * *

><p>Rouge leaned against the kitchen counter, holding his cheek. He really wasn't sure what had just happened, but despite everything he liked it. He couldn't deny it to himself anymore. He had a MAJOR crush on Lucy. It was love at first sight, how cutely shy she was, how she fiddled with the ends of her hair when she was nervous. He liked it all even though he didn't know her that well, but then he remembered something. 'She's Natsu's girl, why would she want a downer like me?' he thought to himself. Rouge decided to call Sting, he seemed to know what girls like since so many wanted him. The phone rung a few times before Sting's voice greeted him, quiet angrily at that. "What do you want?" he asked aggressively, Rouge blinked in confusion but shrugged the mans behavior off. "I needed to talk to you about something" just then a high pitched scream was heard on the other end of the phone. Rouge removed the phone from his ears, "What are you doing Sting?" he asked, there was a silence for a while before Sting's voice came back. "I gotta call you back, I'm playing a game" was all he said before the line went dead. Rouge sighed, so much for that. He then went to his room and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Rouge woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon. He groggily opened his eyes, who was cooking? Rouge lazily walked out of bed and followed the appetizing smell. His noes lead him into the kitchen where Lucy and Frosch were cooking and laughing together. When Lucy noticed he was standing there she gave him a warm smile, "Good morning Shadow man, sleep well?" she asked. Said man laughed inwardly at the nickname, "Yea, and yourself?" "Just peachy" the blonde hummed. Rouge raised an eyebrow at her, "You seem to be in a good mood, did anything happen?" he asked, "Frosch thinks so to the little cat announced. Lucy giggled at them, "It was nothing just a really good dream, strange, but still a good dream" she said happily. "what was it about?" Rouge asked curiously, causing Lucy to giggle, "that's my little secret" she then put a plate of pancakes bacon and eggs in front of Rouge. "You didn't have to cook, you're my guest" Lucy gave him a warm smile, "it's the least I can do since I'm staying here for free" Rouge just nodded.

He picked up a piece of bacon and bit off it, "Wow Lucy, this is really good" he said, happily shoving more food into his mouth. She giggled at him, and sat down next to him, "I'm glad you feel that way." Rouge smiled at her, "You know what Lucy?" "What?" Lucy asked. "Because you made me such an amazing breakfast, I'll take you anywhere you'd like today" he said. Lucy blinked at him before giving him a big grin, "Thanks so much Rouge, I appreciate it" Rouge blushed at her cute demeanor. "N-No problem" he stuttered out, putting a pancake in his mouth.

* * *

><p>Lucy stared at the town in wonderment. It was a truly extravagant and glamorous city. It was littered with shops and homes of all kinds, and it seemed most people walked to get were they needed to go. It reminded Lucy of a town she would have seen in a fairy tale <strong>(Get my joke there ;) )<strong> a quaint and beautiful town near the ocean. But Lucy's breath caught in her throat when she saw a real horse-drawn carriage. It also had a gorgeous white horse pulling it. Lucy jumped up and down in excitement at the mode of transportation, it was like a dream. Rouge noticed Lucy's excitement and followed her eyes to the carriage. "Do you want to ride it?" he asked, Lucy gasped and looked up at him with dazzling eyes. "Can we?" Rouge gulped and blushed, "O-Of course" Lucy squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much~" she then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the carriage. She smiled kindly at the driver, "Hello" she said kindly, the driver returned the smile and chuckled and the blushing Rouge. "That's quiet a pretty girlfriend you have their Rouge" the two blushed at his words, "Y-Yea" he stuttered out, he then pulled out some change from his pocket and handed it to the man. "Can you take us to the library please?" he asked, the man nodded.

Rouge then held his hand out to Lucy, "Madam" he said charmingly. Lucy blushed and took his hand and stepped onto the carriage, followed by Rouge. Lucy couldn't help but feel her heart flutter as the carriage rode off, and Rouge put his arm around her casually. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked, Lucy stared at him, "immensely, even though the day just started it already feels perfect" she said leaning onto his shoulder. Rouge blushed down at her and pulled her closer to his chest,"It truly is"he mumbled. Lucy sighed in contentment as the two rode through town, 'maybe' she thought 'maybe it IS ok to have a crush on him.'

* * *

><p>Review please<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Rouge looked down at Lucy's relaxed expression dotingly, she was just so cute. Her golden blonde hair that framed her face perfectly, it just made her blissful expression even more gorgeous. There was something about how this day was starting that made Rouge think that he was going to enjoy himself very much. 'A day alone with Lucy' Rouge thought blushing. 'It would be like a date' he smiled widely, and scooted closer to the blonde girl. She didn't seem to mind, she actually seemed to like the close contact and leaned on his shoulder. 'This is something I could get use to' Rouge thought to himself as he and Lucy rode though town. But what they didn't know was that they were being followed by a familiar figure...

* * *

><p>Levy woke up that morning feeling incredibly sore, she groaned lazily. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around, last night she didn't get a good look at it and saw that it was very plain. All the walls were white, including the few pieces of furniture in the room. She sighed and put her hand to the necklace Gajeel gave her, how could this have happened to her? She felt warm salty tears rush down her cheeks, she buried her head in her hands. "I hate you, you stupid bumble bee! How could you do this to me!" she screamed. Said person instantly slammed open the door, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING WHEN YOU JUST WOKE UP!?" he screamed back. Levy glared at him harshly and threw a pillow at his direction. "WHY DO YOU THINK I'M YELLING YOU ASS?!" Sting easily caught the pillow and approached the bluenett cautiously. He sat down beside her and awkwardly put his arms around her pulling her closer, causing Levy to look up at him confused. "I'm only going to say this once pixie so you better listen good, I'm sorry for what I did to you and I'll take full responsibility" he said quickly, turning his face away from the petite girl. Levy stared up at him awe struck but it quickly returned to anger, "Saying sorry doesn't change the fact that you RAPED me!" she yelled.<p>

Sting flinched at her anger, "I know, but I'm going to make it up to you I promise" he said nervously. He looked at her with pleading eyes that made Levy's anger fade away. "what could you possible do to make this up to me?" Sting smirked at her words, "It's a surprise" he said getting off the bed. Before he walked out of the room he turned to Levy with a wide smirk spread across his lips. "By the way, it's not rape if you enjoyed yourself pixie" he winked at her and left the room. Levy's face turned bright red and she barred her face into the pillows as memories of the previous night flooded her mind. "Damn that bumble bee"

* * *

><p><strong>DRAMA BOMB! There will be more details on that later<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello~ Thank everyone for sticking with me and reviewing so far! Here's chapter 10! DOUBLE DIGITS BABY!**

* * *

><p>Levy slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, which was luckily next door, and started the shower. She was already naked so she took this time to examine her body, she was covered in hickeys and her arms were red from Sting's grip. She had no idea how Sting would make this up to her, but whatever he does better be good. She stepped under the hot water and let it sooth her stiff muscles, Levy let out a content sigh and started to wash herself. She thought about what she was going to do from now on, things were obviously going to be more complicated from now on. She let out a long sigh and turned off the water. As the bluenett stepped out of the shower she saw a towel folded on the counter along with a new outfit and a piece of chocolate. Levy walked over to the items and found a note on top,<p>

_Sorry again_

_Love Sting_

_P.S Lotion is under the sink_

The bluenett giggled at the presents and popped the piece of chocolate in her mouth. She could get use to this.

* * *

><p>When Rouge and Lucy arrived at the library, Lucy was awe struck at how large it was. "Oh wow" she mumbled, Rouge chuckled at her amazement. "I'm glad you like it" Lucy looked up at him sweetly, "thanks so much Rouge" said man blushed. "N-No problem" he then held the door open and the two walked inside. Lucy instantly ran over to the nearest bookshelf and started searching, she was in another world entirely. Rouge chuckled and started to look for books himself, but keeping an eye on Lucy. But what they didn't know was that the same mysterious figure was plotting not far away.<p>

The figure chuckled evilly as it pushed the shelf behind Lucy over, causing it to fall towards her. Lucy looked back and screamed as the bookshelf got closer, she shut her eyes waiting for the pain. She peeked one eye up when it never came and saw Rouge standing above her blocking the bookshelf with his arms. "ROUGE!" she screamed, he had a pained look on his face but put on a strained smile. "Are you alright Lucy?" said girl felt tears prick the corner of her eyes as she saw the pain on his face. She saw the shelf slowly coming closer and closer to the ground, "SOMEONE HELP PLEASE!" luckily one of the workers was passing by and her and her call. He pulled the shelf off of him and Rouge slowly fell to the floor, luckily Lucy caught him and held him close. "Rouge, Rouge are you OK?" the Sabertooth student looked up at her, "yea, don't worry about me Lucy. I'm more worried about you" Lucy felt tears flow freely down her face. "I-I-I'm fine, but more importantly we need to get you a doctor" the black haired man shook his head. "I don't need all that...Lucy" he smiled up at her before he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review~<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**_Sorry I didn't update quickly, my wifi has been down. But please enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

><p><em>Rouge <em>_awoke__ alone in a wide open field full of flowers. He was dazed and confused, but something felt right about the place. He looked around at the different colored wild flowers that populated the field. Making it seem as though Rouge was walking on a rainbow. Suddenly he looked down and there was the most beautiful sight he would probably ever see in his life. There, basking in the mid-day sun, was Lucy in a pink floral patterned sun dress. She had a blissful look on her face and she had __F__rosch on her stomach, she opened her eyes half lidded. __Her blonde hair was sprawled around her making her seem like an angel. _

"_Rouge dear, come lay back down" said man felt heat rise to his face. "A-Alright, Lucy" Rouge sat back down and stared at the sleeping pair at his side and smiled contently. He, cautiously at first, ran his gruff hand through Lucy's silk like blonde hair. It was softer than he imagined. Her expression was soft and gentle, so Rouge couldn't help himself but fawn when the blonde's eyes fluttered open. "Rouge, I love you" she said happily, the Sabertooth student blushed madly. "L-L-Lucy" he started but was cut off. "Don't you love me too?" she asked, hurt written across her face. "I-I-It's not like that Lucy, I love you so much" he said not knowing the words that came out of his mouth. Lucy looked up at him liked a kicked puppy, "Really?" Rouge felt a lump in his throat. "Really Lucy. I love you more than I could possibly say" Lucy looked up at him with tears pricking the corner of her chocolate brown eyes. "Rouge" she said dreamily, "Lucy" he said. The two leaned closer and closer until there faces were inches apart, here in this field, Rouge and Lucy didn't have to worry about rivaling schools or Natsu or anyone for that manner. And so Rouge took a chance and kissed the blonde, which she returned happily. _

Rouge eyes shot open only to be drowned into a sea of brown. He felt a comforting warmth against his lips and saw traces of blonde hair around him. Then the next few seconds hit him like a moving train. He was ACTUALLY kissing Lucy! Her eyes were closed above him and dried tears stained her cheeks, despite her messy appearance she was still gorgeous. So he returned the kiss startling the girl, the kiss was short but passionate. Lucy's eyes fluttered open and she shot back, "R-R-Rouge how long have you been awake?" The black haired man sat up and found himself on his bed. "I just woke up, sorry for worrying you" he said calmly, hoping Lucy didn't notice the blush on his cheeks.

"N-No it's alright" she said shyly hiding her face in her hair. The two then sat in an awkward silence. Lucy peeked through her hair and Rouge took note to the deep blush on her face. "R-R-Rouge?" the blonde started shyly, "Lucy I'm sorry" this caught said girl off guard. "What?" "I'm sorry, for causing you trouble" he said. Lucy only nodded, very confused, "It's not your fault...I should be the one apologizing" the blacked hair man sat up. "I'm going to the bathroom" he said coolly, Lucy blinked at him as he exited the room. She slumped to the floor leaning on the wall for support. What has she done?

Sting shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly, maybe there was another way. He mentally slapped himself, why was he being such a wuss? He has done things like this plenty of times before, so why was it so hard now? What was so different about that pixie? Sting took a deep breath and knocked on the bluenett's door, a few moments later she peeked her head out. She raised an eyebrow at Sting, "what do you want bumblebee?" said man scratched his neck nervously. "Well pixie I was wondering if um...if you didn't have any plans that maybe we could go out to dinner tonight?" he asked awkwardly. Levy blinked at him and opened the door fully, "are you asking me on a date?" Sting nodded nervously. "If you don't want to that's cool, I fully-" "I want to go" Sting blinked. "W-What?" Levy sighed, "I want to go on the date" Sting beamed. "Really?" he asked excitedly, "I said so didn't I?" Levy said giggling. "Cool, be ready at 8 alright, and dress nice" the blonde said running off to a different part of the house, leaving the bluenett alone with her thoughts. Why had she agreed to go on a date with Sting? After all the things he has done to her she couldn't believe he had the nerve to ask her out in the first place.

But despite her thoughts, Levy smiled and slipped back into her room and thought about what she was going to wear that night.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Please review<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I apologize sincerely that I haven't updated my computer broke then I went to a con. So pretty hectic for me. But here's chapter 12!**

* * *

><p>Levy pondered over the dresses in the store, none of them suited her. She didn't want to try to hard for Sting or he'll get the wrong idea. But she also doesn't want to try to little and under-dress either. The bluenett groaned as she searched the racks, "Are you alright miss?" a gentle voice called. Levy turned around and saw a girl around her age with light blue hair and brown eyes, she had on a name tag that said Yukino. "Oh sort of" Levy said nervously, scratching the back of her head. "I'm having a little trouble finding a dress, the worker named Yukino nodded. "I see, what kind of dress are you looking for?" "Well I'm going to dinner with someone special" Levy admitted. She quickly covered her mouth, since when was Sting someone special? He was the jerk that raped her and treated her horrible, because of him and his crazy fangirl she even got injured. So how did Levy end up calling someone special?<p>

"I see well I actually have something in mind if you don't mind following me to the dressing room" Yukino offered, cutting into Levy's thoughts. Levy just nodded, trying to overcome her previous thoughts, and followed Yukino to the dressing room. "If you'll just wait here a moment I'll bring the dress in and a few other choices of you don't like it" Yukino said leading Levy into an open stall. "Thank you" Yukino nodded and left back into the racks leaving Levy alone. A few moments later Yukino came back and handed Levy a dress that made the Fairy Tail student gasp, "It's absolutely perfect I don't even need to try it on! I'll take it" Levy exclaimed excitedly. Yukino gave her a warm smile "I thought you might say that. I'll go ring you up" Levy happily followed the saleswoman to the register and pulled out her wallet. "By any chance do you go to Fairy Tail High?" Yukino asked suddenly, Levy started at her in awe for a moment. "Yes I do, how could you tell?" Yukino giggled, "I thought you looked familiar, I go to Sabertooth Academy." "Really? What a coincidence" Levy said cheerfully. "So is that someone special you're going to dinner with Sting?" Yukino asked boldly. Levy nearly dropped her wallet at the innocent question, "H-H-H-How did you know?" she asked desperately. "There's a rumor that you two are 'close' but there's also one that says you're Gajeel's girl" Yukino said matter of factually. "Oh" was all Levy could say, "Anyway I have to go but I'll see you at school tomorrow and then I can introduce you to Lucy" Levy said as she paid for her dress. Yukino waved goodbye to her retreating petite figure, "see you tomorrow" she called.

* * *

><p>When Rouge returned from the bathroom Lucy was long gone, causing him to let out a sigh. He slipped back into the bed of his bed and started wandering through his thoughts. How did he get back to his apartment? Did Lucy carry him and treat his wound? Why did he pass out anyway? It hurt but not that bad. The more Rouge thought the more he found himself exhausted, so he slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as Rouge left the room Lucy instantly started dreading, out of all the times to wake up he chose then? And then he obviously rejected Lucy by walking out on her even with his injury. The blonde felt hot salty tears run down her face as she ran out the front door of the twos now shared apartment. Lucy ran, she wasn't sure where she was running to but she needed to get away from that place, it was obvious how Rouge felt about Lucy. Now Lucy just has to accept it, but she couldn't bring herself to. She already did it once for Natsu, but not this time. Rouge was special, he had something Lucy couldn't quite figure out what was. But whatever it was it attracted the blonde to him naturally. He was charming and kind, sweet, sensitive, and most of all understanding. Lucy just couldn't loose that, not for anything. When Lucy finally stopped running she found herself in in an ally way in a rundown neighborhood.<p>

"Hey there toots"

Lucy felt a cold shiver run down her spine in disgust from the unappealing raspy voice that called out to her. The blonde turned and found three disgusting looking men giving her lustful looks. "Why don't you come play with us?" one asked gripping her arm tightly. Lucy tried to free herself from him but his grip was too strong, she was about to fight back when she noticed all three men had guns sticking out of their pants. Lucy gulped in fear, "help me" she squeaked out.

* * *

><p><strong>So please review<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Truthfully I'm not pleased with this chapter but I hope you all like it. I promise the next chapter will be better.**

* * *

><p>The man holding her arm laughed at the blondes attempt to call for help, "nobody's comin' for ya toots, might as well just cooperate if you don't want to get hurt" Lucy trembled and nodded her head. The molester chuckled evilly, "good girl" he mused. Lucy shook in fear as all three men gave her lustful looks, 'please, someone help me' she thought as she shut her eyes. But the blonde's eyes shot open when she heard a thud and a groan, one of the molesters was on the ground unconscious. Behind him was a man, but Lucy couldn't get a good look at him because the man who had a grip on her arm stepped in front of her, blocking her view. "Oui, who do you think you are knockin' out my boy here?" the molester asked, the man didn't say anything he just approached the other man and knocked him out. When his grip loosened, Lucy instantly ran behind the heroic man. The final molester had long gone ran away from the two leaving them with two unconscious men, Lucy looked up at her savior but gasped as soon as she saw his face.<p>

"N-Natsu?"

Said man looked down at the girl and gave her a sad smile, "Hi, Luce" he said. Lucy started to tear up and buried her face into the pink haired mans chest and cried. "Natsu~" she cried, the pinkette rubbed her back comfortingly. "Luce, come back to Fairy Tail" he started, "come back to me" Lucy snuggled into his chest. "Yes, let's go home...Natsu"

* * *

><p>Sting looked himself up and down in the mirror one last time, he was wearing a black tux and matching shoes. The first two buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned to make it seem he wasn't trying as hard. Even though he was mentally dying, what if he screwed up and she really did end up hating his guts. Why did he even care about what she thought of him? The Sabertooth student pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind and walked down the hall to Levy's room, he fixed his hair one more time before knocking on the door. "Coming" Sting recognized the small fairy's voice, when said girl opened the door Sting was awestruck by her appearance. She was wearing a short blue dress with a sweet heart neckline to complement her boobs, the dress also had roughing top and a layered tool skirt and for a bit of bling there was a bedazzled flower design on her waist. Levy's hair was pulled back into a high pony tail and was held back by a blue headband. Sting couldn't help but think she was breathtaking in the dress, he couldn't take his eyes off her.<p>

"Sting?"

The blonde was pulled out of his thoughts by the blue haired beauty, "Y-Yea?" he asked flustered. Levy giggled, "Are you ready to go?" she asked. "Yea, let's go" Sting held out his hand for her to take and smiled when she took it. He led them outside and over to Sting's motorcycle and he felt Levy squeeze his hand a little tighter. Sting turned to Levy, "ever ridden a motorcycle pixie?" he asked, the blunette shook her head "never" she mumbled. "Well you're about to now" Sting said handing her a helmet then slipping on his. Levy put on the helmet and slipped onto the bike behind the Sabertooth student, she nervously wrapped her arms around his abdomen.

Sting smirked and started down the streets of his hometown and led the two to the forest surrounding the town. This confused Levy but she kept silent during the ride and listened to the hum of the engine. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride pixie" Sting said to her her, Levy just hummed and leans onto his back.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter 14 for you party people, thanks for staying with me this long. I love all of you**

* * *

><p>As Sting and Levy rode deeper into the forest surrounding the town Levy found herself enjoying the warmth and comfort of Sting's back. Levy also realized how nervous she was, not for the date with Sting itself, but more so with the news she had for the blonde male. For Levy had been staying with Sting for a while now and after the whole rape incident, Sting had been very nice to her. In his own way of course. And Levy has big news for the Sabertooth Student, but she wasn't quiet sure how she was going to tell him, but she had to believe that he would understand. While Levy was caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice that Sting had stopped the motor cycle in front of a beautiful clearing deep within the forest.<p>

In front of the clearing was a beautiful lake that seemed to glow in the moonlight, in the middle of the lake sat a noble swan with it's neck strained forward. Levy's breath caught in her throat at the sight, it was the most beautiful thing the bluenett had ever seen. And there in the middle of the clearing was candlelit dinner awaiting them. Levy looked to Sting who gave her a warm smile and helped her off the bike, he then led her to the picnic blanket(**Dinner blanket in this case XD) **and kissed her hand gently. The Fairy Tail student felt heat rise to her face, "S-Sting" she started but stopped when she felt gentle fingers run across her cheek.

"Yea Pixie?"

Levy felt a lump in her throat as he spoke, his voice was smooth like velvet and anywhere he touched her felt like it was on fire. She had never felt anything like this with Gajeel; yes he was comforting and always there, but the intimacy she's feeling right now made her relationship with the pierced man seem like a joke. Levy looked into Sting's eyes and saw nothing but pure adoration, it made Levy's heart swell. "I-I-I have to tell you something" Sting raised an eyebrow but motioned for her to continue. Levy tugged at the end of her blue dress nervously and fidgeted under his gaze, "W-Well I'm just gonna go right out and say it...STNG I'M PREGNANT!" Levy shut her eyes and waited for the rejection that she knew would come. Besides the only reason Sting was being nice to her in the first place was because he was trying to make it up to her, so why would he sick around for a child. Levy felt tears prick the corners of her eyes, but she gasped when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She opened her eyes just to be met with Sting's, he was so close that she could feel his breath on his neck and a large smile was plastered on his face.

Levy was surprised by his happy demeanor, but she was truly shocked when she felt his lips press against hers. The kiss was gentle but passionate and Levy found herself melting into the kiss, it blocked all thoughts that went through her head and kept the two oblivious to the familiar figure hiding behind a tree.

* * *

><p>Gajeel Redfox growled angrily at the scene in front of him, why Salamanders rival kissing <em>his <em>girl. Well the two hadn't been official dating and he still had an intimate relationship with those girls from the town over **(Remember those girls that ran into Lucy and Levy in the beginning? Yea now you know why I did that) **but Levy still belonged to HIM and him alone. The black haired man stepped forward to stop the romantic display but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head around to see a girl he had never seen before staring back at him, her hair was a platinum blonde, almost silver with brown eyes.

"You know, those two have been through a lot in such a short period of time" she started, looking back at the couple. Gajeel stared at the girl in a confused manner, "What do you know?" he snarled. She stared up at him and smiled gently at the taller man, "I know that despite all that those two have gone through they are madly in love with each other" Gajeel scoffed at the girl. "Are you some kind of love expert or something?" he asked, the girl giggled and started leading Gajeel back towards town. "No just a good friend, now come on let's go get something to eat" the gruff pierced man tugged his hand back stopping the girl. "What the hell? I don't even know you" he started but was soon stopped by the girl, "Yukino, my name is Yukino" she said happily. She then started towards the town again not bothering to stop when the taller man told her to.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY~I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I thought it would be good to have Gajeel and Yukino get together. Sorry no Rolu this chapter, but the next chapter will be all Rolu. Please review and see you next chapter!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey minna-san, I must tell you that the next one or two chapters will be the last chapters for this story. So I hope you enjoy the few chapters and thank you for staying with me this long.**

* * *

><p>When Rouge awoke again it was the next day and he found himself alone in his room. He now felt fully refreshed so he made his way over to the kitchen hopping to find Lucy so he could explain himself for yesterday. But when he entered the kitchen she wasn't there, he then checked the living room and to his shock she wasn't there either. At this point Rouge was getting a little concerned, there were only so many rooms in his apartment; he then walked <strong>(more like ran) <strong>to the blonde's room. When knocked a few times there was no answer he opened the door frantically, only to find Frosch sitting on Lucy's bed with tears in his eyes.

He looked up at the black haired man, "She never came back last night, Fro is worried about her"

The cat's words made Rouge's heart sink, he was instantly out the door and running around the city asking anyone and everyone that could have seen her. Unfortunately no one had seen where the blonde fairy had been. Rouge found himself thinking the worst case scenario which only drove himself to look longer and harder. 'Where Lucy' Rouge thought frantically, 'where are you?'

* * *

><p>Lucy looked out the window of her apartment admiring the stars. It was still late in the evening when she and Natsu returned to Magnolia, and even at the late hour the pinkette had more planned for her that night. Lucy looked over to the sleeping male in her bed sadly, even though she wasn't suppose to she still missed Rouge. She sighed and stared at the stars above, 'I wonder what Rouge is doing right now' she thought, 'did he notice I was gone? of course he would, this is Rouge I'm talking about.' Lucy sighed once more, 'why am I still thinking about him?' <em>maybe because you still love him<em>_. _Lucy almost gasped at her own thoughts; she couldn't love Rouge, could she? She pondered over her thoughts for a moment before turning back to the constellations that decorated the night sky.

"_I close my eyes and see his eyes_

_So soft and warm and clear"_

Lucy closed her eyes and imagined Rouge sitting next to her, giving her one of his rare smiles as he wrapped his arms around her.

"_**I dream awake of holding her**_

_**I dream that she's right here"**_

Lucy relaxed into his touch as he sang to her, his calming voice almost putting her into a soothing sleep. She then looked up into his red eyes and found bliss.

"_I sense in all his silence says_

_More than his words could say"_

"_**Don't fight your feelings says my heart**_

_**A heart I will obey"**_

"_Am I feeling love?" __**"Am I feeling love?" (2x)**_

"_**Can it really be" **__"Can it really be"_

"**_Happening to me?" _**_"Happening to me"_

"_Am I feeling love?" __**"Am I feeling love?"**_

"_**For sure a most unlikely match **_

_**Imposable and strange"**_

Rouge brought his hand to Lucy's cheek and rubbed it affectionately, planting small kisses up and down her jaw. Lucy moaned slightly at the feather-light touch and ran her fingers in through the mans hair.

"_But what it seems my heart and I_

_Refuse to rearrange"_

"_Am I feeling love?" __**"Am I feeling love?" (2x)**_

"_**Can it really be" **__"Can it really be"_

"**_Happening to me?" _**_"Happening to me"_

"_**Am I feeling love?" "Am I feeling love?"**_

Lucy leaned in to kiss the black haired man, but as soon as there lips were inches apart he faded away. Lucy looked longingly at where he once sat and sighed for the umpteenth time. She pulled her knee's to her chest and slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>When Rouge was sure he searched the whole town he ran over to Sting and Levy's home to see if the bluenett knew where her friend had disappeared to. When he knocked on the door, instead of an annoyed groan like he was expecting Sting opened the door happily and instantly ushered his friend inside. There on his couch was Levy who was rubbing her stomach affectionately, she looked up at us as we came in and gave me a warm smile. "Rouge? What a surprise, is Lu-chan with you?" I gulped at her innocent expression, "That's why I'm here" I started, gaining the two's attention. I took a deep breath, "Lucy's missing" I saw Levy's face fill with fear in worry. "What?" she mumbled.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm just trying to builds suspense. And regarding one review, I WILL make a squeal for Exchange Program so look forward to that. Anyway enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>When Lucy awoke she expected to find Frosch curled up next to her but instead was alone in her window sill with a sore back. She looked over to her bed to find Natsu sleeping soundly, she walked over to the clock by her beside and saw that it was about time for the two to go to school. She leaned over and started shaking him gently, "Natsu" she called softly, he stirred in his sleep and moaned.<p>

"Lissana"

Lucy felt a lump in my throat, Lissana? That was Mira and Elfman's sister that went to study abroad. Did Natsu still love her, or was she just a friend he missed, and why wasn't she sad? She shook away her thoughts and kept nudging the pink haired until he woke up, but when he did his face was mot as bright as usual. "Natsu, it's time to get ready for school" she said trying to disregarding his strange aura, he just groaned and groggily walked into the kitchen. "Luce~ make me breakfast" the blonde sighed, why did she have a bad feeling about today?

* * *

><p>Rouge ignored his motion sickness and stared out the window of the train nervously. He sure hoped that Lucy was at Fairy Tail, Levy suggested that she might have returned to the school. So she, Rouge, Sting, and Frosch all left the next morning for Magnolia. Rouge looked over to Levy who was stroking Sting's head that was placed in her lap. Even though she was obviously worried about Lucy it seemed that Sting was helping her relax, in his own stupid way.<p>

"Rouge?"

He looked up at Levy, "why do you think Lu-chan left?" she asked. He sighed, "because of my stupidity" he started. Levy gave me a confused look and Rouge explained to her what happened at the book store then when he woke up to her kissing me. "Then I went to the bathroom and when I came back she was gone" he looked to Levy who gave me an 'are you kidding me look.' "And you call Sting an idiot" he glared at her, "shut up." he hated how she was right about this but he didn't want to own up to my mistake. 'I just hope it's not to late', the black haired man went back to looking out the window and noticed they were approaching Magnolia. The closer they got to the town the more nervous he got, 'what if Lucy didn't forgive me? What if she went back to Natsu? What if she never talked to me' again he thought. He sighed, 'I'll just have to wait and find out.'

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think:)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello minna-san! I actually posted this chapter somewhat on time, YAY! Anyway I'm going to try and keep posting frequently but I can't make any promises because I'm juggling school, fanfictions, and getting ready for AWA. SO I apologize in advance if I don't post a lot. Anyway ENJOY CHAPTER 17!**

* * *

><p>Lucy looked over at Natsu as they walked to school. He hadn't said a word since this morning and it was really getting to her.<p>

"Luce?"

Said person turned to Natsu, "yea Natsu?" "What was Sabertooth like?" Lucy thought about the question. "well the people are...interesting but are good at heart. Some people are like the rumors, but most of them fine" Lucy looked down at the ground fondly. "They're loyal, trustworthy, and always looking out for the people that matter to them" Lucy felt a single tear fall from her eye.

Soon she couldn't stop the river falling from her eyes. She tried to stop them but they wouldn't stop, "I-I'm s-sorry Natsu, I-I c-can't s-s-stop" Natsu stared at her blankly.

"Lucy?!"

Said person turned around and found the familiar face of Erza Scarlet, "Erza?!"the scarlet haired girl gave the blonde a bone crushing hug. "I was so worried about you Lucy, I tried to accompany Natsu ad Gajeel on their trip to Sabertooth but they wouldn't let anyone come along" Erza complained. Lucy gave a strained chuckle, "missed you too Erza, but I can't breath" Erza let goof Lucy hesitantly. "Sorry" she looked around then looked at Lucy, "where is Levy? I'm pretty sure Gajeel went to go get her as well" Lucy gasped in realization. How could she forget about her dear friend Levy? "I-I'm not sure where Levy-chan is right now" Lucy said while looking at the ground.

"Don't worry about the shrimp bunny girl"

Lucy and Erza turned to see Gajeel walking towards them with a slightly amused look on his face. "Good morning Gajeel, what has you in such a good mood?" Erza asked. "Nothin'" he said vaguely, checking his phone. A grin soon plastered his face as he seemed to be texting someone, "who ya texting metal head?" Natsu asked trying to look over the taller man's shoulder which earned him a punch to the cheek. "None of your business Salamander" he started, he then turned to Lucy. "Where you crying bunny girl? Your eyes are red and puffy" Gajeel stated, his statement seemed to gain Erza's attention because she roughly grabbed Lucy and looked into her eyes for confirmation.

"Lucy who did this to you, what's there name? I'll hunt them down and murder them" she asked angrily, an intimidating aura quickly surrounding her. Lucy quickly tried to calm down her friend, "It's nothing like that Erza, I just remembered something sad" this confused the red head. "Something sad? Like what?" Lucy looked down at her feet. "I'll tell you later, for now we should get to school before we're late" Erza gawked and grabbed the blonde rushing her in the direction of their school leaving Natsu and Gajeel.

Gajeel turned to the pinkette, "So how long are you going to play these games Salamander?" said person didn't even turn in his direction. "I could ask you the same" Gajeel scoffed, "I quit all that, I found someone...interesting. Now it's only you" Gajeel started to walk in the direction Lucy and Erza ran to. "What will you do now Salamander? You can't keep this up forever" with that he walked away leaving Natsu with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Rouge sat nervously on a bench in front of Fairy Tail Academy, he pet Frosch (whom hid in the luggage) nervously. He looked over to Sting and Levy who were snuggling under a large tree, all three ignoring the dirty looks they got from the Fairy students. They arrived st the school only minutes ago and to Rouge that felt like eternity. He fiddled with the end of his black t-shirt, what was he going to do? He still didn't know what he was going to say to Lucy when she got here and it was eating him live.<p>

"Levy!" "Levy!"

Rouge looked over at the two boys rushing towards Sting and Levy, he noticed that one had orange hair the other black. "Levy, what are doing with a Saber?" the orange haired one asked" Levy scratched the back of her neck nervously. "Jet, Droy, this is my boyfriend Sting, Sting this is Jet and Droy my best friends" the two boys shot Sting a death glare and Sting sent one right back. "You got somethin' you wanna say?" Sting asked with venom in his voice, the two boys flinched and sulked away into the school.

Sting let out a hardy laugh and wrapped his arm around Levy who just sighed. "Bumble bee, behave yourself" Levy scolded, the blonde just shrugged nonchalantly. Rouge scoffed at his friend then looked down at Frosch who was sleeping. Suddenly the car shot up and ran towards the front gate of the school, startling the man.

"Lucy!"

Rouge felt a lump in his throat as he saw his cat running over to the beautiful blonde. He noticed her shocked face which quickly turned to relief.

"Frosch!" she yelled back, scooping the cat into her arms. She snuggled up to him and shed a single tear. "I missed you Frosch" "Fro missed you too" Rouge smiled at their touching moment and slowly walked over tot the pair. Rouge felt a warm feeling in his chest as he saw Frosch and Lucy holding each other.

"Lucy..."

Said girl looked up and gasped when she saw the black haired man, she slowly stood up and faced him, Frosch still in her arms. "Rouge..."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think, and I hope you all look forward tot he upcoming sequal which I am accepting ideas for. You can review or PM me your ideas and I'll try to add all of them.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! I am so very pleased to post this chapter happily because I wrote the last chapter with my sorrow. That is because I while before I started writing the last chapter my long term boyfriend broke up with me. But now I'm getting over it and moving on with my life. So please enjoy the newest chapter of EXCHANGE PROGRAM!**

* * *

><p>As soon as Lucy saw the black haired man she felt her heart swell.<p>

"Rouge..."

He slowly approached Lucy and she felt like couldn't breath. Each step sounded like thunder _Boom. Boom. __Boom. _The blonde felt her eyes burn with salty tears. 'Why was he here?' She thought, 'how did he get here? Did he know how dangerous it was for him to be here?' Lucy's mind couldn't help but race when she looked into Rouge's red eyes. But before he reached the Fairy student Erza and Natsu stepped in front of her.

"What are you doing here Sabers?"

Erza glared hard Rouge at and looked like she was going to eat him. But unlike most people he didn't back down. "I need to talk to Lucy, so please move aside" Rouge's voice was stern and his eyes burned with determination. The red head was about to say something but Levy cut her off.

"It's alright Erza, just let them talk"

Erza was shocked to say the least, "Levy why are you standing up for them? They're Sabers!" she exclaimed. "But they're not that bad, just some are misguided" "Levy. Move. Now" Levy looked up at Erza with a hard glare. "I can't do that Erza, Rouge and Lucy have some things to settle and I will not have you getting in the way of that" Erza's hand trembled. "Levy... you've changed" Levy shook her head sadly, "no I just got a bit more confident, thanks to a Saber" she looked over at Sting and smiled fondly at him. Erza gawked at the two and looked to Gajeel who didn't seem surprised. "Gajeel, you have no problem with this?" said man shook his head. "I already knew, you forget I already went to Sabertooth twice" Erza looked shocked at everyone around her and stepped down and went to stand next to Gajeel. This left Natsu and Rouge glaring at each other, neither daring to loose eye contact. No one spoke. No one moved. It stayed that way for a few minutes before Natsu threw a quick punch at Rouge.

Rouge swiftly dodged and threw a punch to Natsu's stomach. He heard a quiet gasp assuring the black haired man that he hit his target. The two kept throwing punches at each other for a few minutes, before Natsu pulled a dagger out of his back pocket. Lucy gasped in horror as she saw Natsu approach Rouge with the knife. "Natsu, that's enough! Just let me talk to Rouge and we can solve this calmly" Lucy offered desperately. Natsu whipped his head towards her with an insane look in his eyes, "No we can't Luce, no matter what anyone says you're mine and no one can have you!" the pinkette ran towards the black haired man and tried to stab him. Rouge expertly evaded the knife and jumped a few feet away from the insane teenager, "Natsu! Put the knife down this instant!" Erza yelled. But he ignored her order completely and was quickly right in front of Rouge with the dagger aimed at him. Far to fast for Rouge to move out of the way, Lucy closed her eyes. She couldn't look, that is until she heard the sound of skin being penetrated.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you all think? Please Review and I will see you all next chapter! Goodbye lovely people!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone! I'm not that cruel so I decided to update quick. So let me not keep you, enjoy the 19th chapter of Exchange Program.**

* * *

><p>Lucy slowly opened her eyes, mentally preparing herself to see the man she loved stabbed and near death. But to her utter shock it was not Rouge lying on the ground bleeding but Sting instead. Lucy instantly looked over to Levy who looked she herself had been stabbed.<p>

"STING!"

Levy ran over to the blond and cradled his head in her lap. "Sting? Sting speak to me" she pleaded desperately. Tears fell from her eyes like rivers, she looked down at Sting who's eyes were closed. Lucy then looked over to Rouge whom had moved a few feet away from Natsu, he was in utter shock. Lucy ran over to him and embraced him tightly, not daring to take her eyes off of Sting and Levy. "Erza call an ambulance please!" Levy screamed. The red head recovered from her shock and took out her phone and started dialing. Levy continued to cry as she kept pleading with Sting. Suddenly said man lifted a trembling hand and cupped Levy's tear stained cheek.

"Hey Pixie don't cry"

Levy put her hand against Sting's, "don't worry Sting, help is on the way" she tried to reassure. Sting merely smiled and looked over to Rouge, "Rouge are you OK?" "I should be asking you that, idiot" Sting chuckled and looked to Levy once more. "Levy if I don't make this I want you to know something" Levy shook her head. "Don't talk like that Sting, you're going to be fine" Sting looked at her seriously. "Levy I want you to know that I love you more than anything else in this world, and I hope our child turns out to be as amazing as you" Levy was balling now and embraced her lover. And Sting closed his eyes once more.

* * *

><p>Levy Held Sting's hand as he lied unconscious in the hospital bed. The doctors said he was lucky to be alive, no man should have survived that. This caused Levy to chuckle, when he woke up he would have such an ego over that one. The bluenett stared down at her lover and brought her other hand to her stomach. No matter the odds, love always preservers.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy watched nervously as Rouge paced around the hospital waiting room.. A lot had happened from the time the ambulance arrived to the present, like how Erza practically had a heart attack after hearing about Gajeel's trip to Sabertooth and Sting and Levy's relationship. At first she was mad after hearing that Sting raped Levy but she turned stoic after hearing about all the things he did to make up for it and how romantic he was. After Gajeel told the story he heard from Yukino (though he didn't say it was her) everyone was silent. Then Rouge started to pace as time drew on, Levy was the only one that had been permitted to enter leaving the other teens to wait.<p>

"So Lucy"

Said girl looked up at the sound of Erza's voice, "yea Erza?" "what's the story between you Rouge" this caught the attention of the black haired man. "Well it's a, complicated" Lucy admitted. Rouge nodded in agreement, "was it like something you would see in a movie?" Erza asked. Lucy pondered over the question, was it somewhat like a movie? She gasped in realization and shot up, "The movie!" she cried.

"What movie Bunny girl?"

"The movie Levy and I watched before leaving for Sabertooth, it was just like my relationship with Rouge, give or take a few things" said man looked at her in confusion. "Really?" he asked, Lucy nodded and approached him. "Yep, wanna know how the movie ended?" Rouge gave a curious nod. Lucy smirked and pulled him down by his shirt and kissed him square on the lips shocking the other two Fairies in the room. Rouge was surprised at first but kissed back, he was going to have to watch that movie.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you all think? The next chapter or the one after that will be the last chapters before I start working on the squeal. So let me first thank all you lovely people for staying with me this long and I hope you like the next chapter of Exchange Program. <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone, this is the long awaited last chapter of Exchange Program! NO this will not be the end fir long because will make a squeal for this is in do time so be patient with me. Anyway let me not keep you and enjoy.!**

* * *

><p>Lucy looked up at the large tree in Magnolia park as conflicting feelings washed over her. It had been two weeks since the incident with Sting and he was recovering well. The police had found and arrested Natsu, he was also expelled from Fairy Tail Academy. Levy visited Sting everyday, while still learning about their unborn child. The news about her pregnancy came as a shock to everyone, but they were all happy for them in the end. Lucy couldn't help but giggle in excitement as she remembered when Levy told all her friends. Erza had turned scarlet and kept stuttering incoherent words causing everyone to laugh at her. Gajeel had also confessed that day about his meeting with Yukino and how she convinced him not to be mad at Levy and Sting. The tall man ruffled her hair affectionately and said he was a much better choice for her then him. Levy blushed and started to tear up at his kind words (for Gajeel that is) and hugged the former punk. Levy also announced that she wanted Lucy to be the child's godmother, to say Lucy was shocked was the understatement of the century. The two embraced each other, tears in their eyes, and Lucy congratulated her dear friend.<p>

Lucy couldn't believe that all that happened just a short time ago. The whole experience seemed unreal to her, but even if it was all a dream and she would have to wake up soon, she would treasure it forever. The blonde stiffened slightly when she felt strong arms encircle themselves around her waist, but she soon leaned back into the comforting embrace.

"What are you thinking about Lucy?" the blonde couldn't help but smile at the sound of her name in the familiar voice.

"Just hoping this is not all a dream" she felt a light kiss get placed on the nape of her neck. "If it is, I will still search for you until the day I die" Lucy turned to voice. "Rouge..." said man looked down at her and gave a rare smile. "Yes?" Lucy placed a kiss in his pale cheek, "I love you" she said blissfully. Rouge held her close to his chest, "I love you too, Lucy."

There was no longer a care in the world for Lucy Heartfilia, nothing could hurt her. Not as long as she had Rouge there with her she could face the world. Never again would she cry tears of sadness, but only those of joy. No pain, but only happiness. No worries, but only sweet shared moments. Lucy could die right there and then and would be fine with that, as long as Rouge was by her side.

"Ready to go home dear?" Rouge asked. Lucy nodded, "Yea, let's go home" and with that the two left their problems in that big tree in the center of Magnolia park and went to start their new life...together.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you all think? I want to thank everyone that has been with me since the beginning and I want you to know I love you. I would not be the great writer I am without all of your guy's support. See you in the squeal!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone!

I am here to gladly announce the sequel to Exchange Program has started!It is called Life Coping and I hope all of you who supported me before will come again. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the sequel.

-WaitingGermanLuver1


End file.
